Muppet Babies: Time to Play Credits
Opening Titles * "Jim Henson's Muppet Babies" Episode Credits * "Muppet Babies: The Next Generation" ** Written by: Sindy McKay, Larry Swerdlove, Karen Peterson * "Beauty and the Schnoz" ** Written by: Sindy McKay & Larry Swerdlove Ending Credits Muppet Babies: The Next Generation * Created for Television by: Jim Henson * Developed for Television by: Jeffrey Scott * Story Editor and Voice Director: Hank Saroyan * Voice Talents of: ** Greg Berg as "Fozzie & Scooter" ** Dave Coulier as "Animal, Bean Bunny, Statler, Waldorf & Bunsen" ** Katie Leigh as "Rowlf" ** Laurie O'Brien as "Piggy" ** Russi Taylor as "Gonzo" ** Frank Welker as "Kermit, Skeeter & Beaker" ** and Barbara BIllingsley as "Nanny" * Supervising Director: Karen Peterson * Animation Directors: Maxwell Becraft, Rudy Cataldi, Brad Case, Patrick M. Clark, Joan Case, Ernie Schmidt, Consuelo Cataldi, Graham Morris, Barbara Dourmashkin-Case * Animation Supervisor: Richard Bowman * Animation Dialogue Exposure: Erik Jan Peterson * Storyboard Directors: Bob Fuentes, Debra L. Pugh, Todd Kurosawa, Scott Shaw!, Jeff Lynch, Doug Vandegrift * Background Design Supervisor: Robert Schaefer * Background Design: Glenn Hill, Lorraine Marue, Martin Strudler * Photo Backgrounds: John Burton, Jr. * Graphics: Don Foster * Model Design Supervisor: Laureen Burger * Model Design: Patricia Billings, Philip J. Felix, Darrell Fritz, Michael Horowitz, Christopher Peterson * Color Design: Mary Ann Steward * Original Musical Score: Robert Irving and Hank Saroyan * Special Musical Material: Alan O'Day, Janis Liebhart * Music Coordiantor: Don mcginnis * Dialogue and Music Recorded by: Buzzy's Recording Services * Film Editor; Ivan Bilancio * Assistant Editors: Jay Bixsen, Steve Siracusa * Video Post Production Services: Complete Post, Inc. * Tape Editors: Frank Mazzaro, Richard Jacobson, Dana Jack * Post Production Color: Chris Devlin, Steven P. Arkle, Joe Cook * Audio Post Production Services: West Productions, Inc. * Mixers: Craig Hunter, Rick Crampton * Sound Supervisor: Tom Burke * Sound Editor: Bob Cistanza * Sound Effects Editor: Charles Bruce * Music Supervisor: Chris Rabideau * Re-Recording Mixer: Nello Torri * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. * Production Manager: Anne Luiting * Director of Production: Beth Gunn * Script Corodinator: Jennie Lupinacci * Checking Supervisor: Rob Nadsady * Executive in Charge of Production: Jim Graziano * Produced in Association with: Akom Productions, Ltd. * Scenes from "Return of the Jedi" & "Empire Strikes Back" Courtesy of LucasFilms, Ltd. · ™''' & © 1980 & 1983 LucasFilms, Ltd. · All Rights Reserved * Special Thanks to: Danny, Larry & Sindy Swerdlove * Additional Footage Provided by: Ford Automotive Division, Filmbank, Encylopaedia Britannica Educational Corporation, Dennis Films * Associate Producers: Jessica Dunn, Star Kaplan * Producers; Roy Allen Smith, Bob Richardson * Executive Producers: Michael K. Frith, Joe Taritero Beauty and the Schnoz * Created for Television by: Jim Henson * Developed for Television by: Jeffrey Scott * Creative Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Voice Talents of: ** Greg Berg as "Fozzie & Scooter" ** Dave Coulier as "Animal & Bunsen" ** Katie Leigh as "Rowlf" ** Laurie O'Brien as "Piggy" ** Russi Taylor as "Gonzo" ** Frank Welker as "Kermit, Skeeter & Beaker" ** and Barbara Billignsley as "Nanny" * Head Writer and Voice Director: Hank Saroyan * In Charge of Directors: Ray Lee * Head Director: Karen Peterson * Animation Directors: Carole Beers, Charlie Downs, Rudy Cataldi, Al Kouzel, Tiger West * Animation Supervisor: Mike Fallows * Animation Dialogue Exposure: Eric Jan Peterson * Storyboard Directors: Bob Fuentes, Debra L. Pugh, Gary Hoffman, Roy Allen Smith, Mike Joens, Don Sheppard, Doug Vandegrift * Background Design Supervisor: Dennis Venizelos * Background Design: Robert Schaefer, Martin Strudler * Photo Backgrounds: John Burton, Jr. * Graphics: Don Foster * Model Design Supervisor: Jean M. Gilmore * Model Design: Susan Nichols, Cliff Voorhees * Color Design: Mary Ann Steward * Original Score Composed and Conducted by: Rob Walsh * Special Musical Material: Alan O'Day, Janis Liebhart * Music Coordinator: Don Mcginnis * Music Recorded by: Ralph Osborn, Scott Brownlee * Dialogue Recordists: Ralph Osborn, Scott Brownlee * Animation Film Editors: Richard Allen, Al Breitenbach * Music Editor: Richard Allen * Dialogue Editor: Ron Fedele * Assistant Editors: Jay Bixsen, Richard Morgan, Mark A. Van Der Nagel * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. * Audio Post-Production Services: B&B Sound Studios, Inc. * Sound Mixers: Jeff Haboush, Greg Russell * Sound Editors: Bob Costanza, Ron Fedele * Sound Effects Editors: Ken Burton, Steve Williams * Re-Recording Mixer: Nello Torri * Video Post-Production Services: Complete Post, Inc. * Tape Editors: Frank Mazzaro, RIchard Jacobsen, Pam Marshall * Post Production Color: Chris Devlin, Steven P. Arckle * Production Manager: Beth Gunn * Film Research: Jessica Greene * Research: Laurice A. Becker * Production Coordinator: Star Kaplan * Script Coordinator: Karen Cooper * Checking Supervisor: Kevin Shaw * Executive in Charge of Production: Jim Graziano * Program Administrator: Jean MacCurdy * Produced in Association with: Akom Productions, ltd. * "Beauty and the Beast" Courtesy of Witt Thomas & Republic Pictures * "Roxanne" Courtesy of Columbia Pictures Entertainment * "Howard the Duck" Courtesy of LucasFilsm, Ltd. · '''™ & © 1980 & 1983 LucasFilms, Ltd. · All Rights Reserved * "Transylvania 6-5000" Courtesy of New World Entertainment, Ltd. * "Pop Goes the Easel" Courtesy of Columbia Pictures Entertainment * Additional Footage Provided by: Budget Films, Encyclopaedia Brittannica Educational Corporation, Video Pics Production * Produced by: John Ahern * Associate Producer: Adam Bleibtreu * Supervising Producer: Bob Richardson * Directed by: Bob Richardson * Executive Producers: Jim Henson, Margaret Loesch Stimspon * Marvel Productions Ltd. · A New World Company * © MCMXCI Jim Henson Productions, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Jim Henson Video · Distributed by Buena Vista Home Video Category:Video Credits Category:End Credits Category:Marvel Productions, Ltd. Category:Jim Henson Video Category:Buena Vista Home Video